


Inertia

by Sleepingonclouds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingonclouds/pseuds/Sleepingonclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wanted to write this because I don't think Scott would have been okay with leaving Meredith in Eichen house last episode and not feel some kind of way about it. Especially in the state she was in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for it being unbeta'd and crappy title

Now that the high from bring Lydia home and having the pack back together has died down. The guilt from leaving Meredith in Eichen house had started to settle in its place.

 

The guilt, that only worsened after Lydia told them about how Meredith taught her how to turn her voice into a weapon, the weapon that Lydia used to save herself from Dr. Valack.

 

She wasn’t in any better shape than Lydia when they find her. Loose limped and blank faced in a chair yet she still grabbed his hand and let him go into the last place either one of them wanted him to be in just to save Lydia.

 

Even catatonic she had an intensity about her that honestly scared him a little bit. The urgency from the situation made it easier to tell himself that sinking his claws into her neck and invading her mind was the best thing to do in the time that they had, the only thing he could to do to save Lydia.

 

Going into Meredith’s mind didn't only tell them how to get to Lydia but that they needed Parrish there to stop Lydia from hurting herself and them. She helped save Lydia just as much as any of them did. She didn't have to help them because Lydia wasn't her pack, wasn't her family yet she did anyway.

 

And for that, he felt guilty for leaving Meredith in the same place that they all risked their lives to get Lydia out of, because she helped when she didn't have to.


End file.
